hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Madagascar
Madagascar is a fanmade and supporting character for the anime and manga series: Axis Powers, Hetalia. Her human name is Gisèle 'Dox' Rabearivelo. 'Personality ' Madagascar is one of the most hospitable and courteous nations, preferring to evade any form of confrontation and instead resort to compromise, making her rather diplomatic and eloquent. She admires her ecosystem and natural environment, having a peculiar spiritual connection with nature; being capable of communicating with a wide range of species. This can be seen in her amicable relationship and fondness for her pet mouse lemur, Nataly. However, she can come off as conceited whilst discussing the biodiversity of her nation compared to other countries, often butting heads with Australia due to a friendly rivalry regarding their flora and fauna. Prior to her colonisation, she was a highly reclusive nation. Beneath the rule of Andrianampoinimerina, her strong sense of identity was cultivated and she served him with the upmost loyalty for bringing her into existence. Beneath Ranavalona I, she was deemed savage, primarily due to her ruthless treatment of missionaries, Christians and foreign soldiers. She was also known to have been a strong, unyielding fighter; a trait she still retains, and is rather skilful in combat. A few traits she still retains prior to her colonisation is her independent streak, self-reliance, and preference for solitude. She often prefers attempting to solve problems on her own without help or aid from other nations, these characteristics acquired whilst Andrianampoinimerina and Ranavalona I were sovereigns. Her independent streak consequentially causes her to refuse help, even in times of turmoil (such as the crippling migraines she experienced during the 2009 presidential coup). During the reign of Ranavalona I, she was intimidating and malevolent towards all foreign forces, her rising resistance to colonisation becoming more prevalent until she was ultimately colonised by France in 1896. Although she became more "civilised" according to European standards of the 19th-20th centuries, it did not tamper with her yearning for independence and deeply ingrained sense of identity. Madagascar also possesses some degree of proficiency in necromancy, being capable of communing with the dead. This could be due to the reverence and respect towards the deceased in the nation, seen in the traditional ceremony of famadihana. This has also contributed to her superstitiousness, having a strong belief in fady ''and the existence of the afterlife, adhering to traditional religious beliefs. She also possesses a wide range of knowledge of weaponry, ranging from ammunition to weaponry and a thorough understanding of military strategy, stemming from the rule of Andrianampoinimerina, her training and association with England during the rule of Radama I and "prominent strategic position." Her interests include poetry (particularly ''Hainteny), playing the valiha, weaving practical items (e.g: baskets, shoes, hats), woodcarving in the Zafimaniry style, practicing Moraingy and spending time taking strolls on her own with her pet mouse lemur, Nataly. 'Relationships:' France Once a colony of France, Madagascar became his colony after gruelling Franco-Malagasy War, still expressing hatred to this that she was "forced into submission". However, during the reign of Radama I, she was rather receptive to his presence and was eager to learn more from him, learning French and consequentially having a bit of a French accent. But beneath the rule of Ranavalona I, Madagascar became hostile to foreign forces, fearing that her sovereignty would be snatched away. Unwilling to become a colony, Madagascar's newfound hostility towards European nations (including France) began to sever all ties and secluded herself. Showing formidable resistance until the Franco-Malagasy War, she considered him a nuisance and fired cannons in the direction of his fleet of ships. After colonisation, she was avoidant of France and was disobedient towards him, but slowly began to appreciate his presence and eventually see him as a father figure. She ultimately revolted against him in 1947 during the Malagasy Uprising, this resulting in defeat and leaving her deeply distraught, accompanied with a scar on her chest where she was shot during the uprising. Thus so, despite a firm relationship between the two in the present day, she still harbours slight resentment towards him due to the pain of the Malagasy Uprising that still festers within. England/Britain Madagascar and England met after he aided her in the unification of all tribes in Madagascar beneath Radama I, and his later recognition as monarch of her nation. Quite open to him prior to Ranavalona I, she expanded her knowledge of weaponry from him, and was quite cordial and even fond of him. However, beneath Ranavalona I, Madagascar's increasing hostility and paranoia towards European nations caused all contact to cease. Communication between her and England diminished, all attempts of communication were futile and were met with violence. Communication between them only commenced once again during World War I, when Malagasy troops aided the Allies beneath France, although contact was limited and awkward. During the 2nd World War, England aided Madagascar's escape from Vichy France at the Battle of Madagascar and took her under his wing temporarily in the aftermath, both of them establishing allied bases on her island and "reconciling". He eventually returned her to France after a short period of time. As a result, she feels quite indebted towards him and leaves the occasional pastry for him on his doorstep now and then, to express her gratitude (whilst also knowing about his awful cooking skills). Seychelles Madagascar is fond of Seychelles, often inviting her to her home for dinner and to simply chat. They both enjoy lamenting over their former strength and vigour before colonisation, complaining about their colonisers and crafting items together. United States of America Although relations between America and Madagascar were warm at the beginning, Madagascar's expulsion of the US ambassador, alliance with the Soviet Union, nationalisation of two US oil companies and closure of a NASA tracking station strained their friendship. She enjoys her relationship with America, but is easily aggravated by his boisterous and invasive personality. She still treasures their friendship, and is thankful to his generosity towards her. 'Trivia' *Her first name originates from the politician and activist Gisèle Rabesahala, the first female to hold a ministerial position in government and to lead a political party. She was reported to have preferred to "serve her country", not marrying and having children due to her devotion to her country. Madagascar thus so had a deep, familial bond with her and grieved her deeply after her death. *Her surname originates from the poet Jean-Joseph Rabearivelo, deemed the national poet of Madagascar after it gained independence and renowned for his surrealist poetry which infused bucolic imagery native to his homeland. His suicide came as a shock to her. *The middle name 'Dox' is from Jean Verdi Salomon Razakandrainy, a notable literary figure in Madagascar whose poetry sought to "reaffirm the value of Malagasy identity", infusing into his Romanticist poems traditional forms and techniques of Malagasy poetry. *June 26th 1960 is the day Madagascar gained its independence from France. *Some people and nations call her the '8th continent' due to her isolation, further emphasised by her slight preference for solitude. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters